


Detained Dreams

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: June 2019 Patron Rewards [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chastity, Dreams, M/M, Scat, Scat Consumption, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: You find yourself stuck in a strange dream only to find that it's less a dream, more a prison for perverts...





	Detained Dreams

Everything was dark.  
  
You don't know why you're here, nor where here is, but you know that here is dark. And you don't like it. You should've been back home in your bed, trying to sleep through the arduous day you had just been through, and instead you're here in the middle of nowhere, utterly baffled by the strange happening.  
  
Slowly but surely, you try to piece together what might've put you into a position like this. Maybe you made some Mafioso or similar criminal mad, and you're here waiting for your punishment? Maybe you walked across the street while a black cat was taking a stroll... Maybe you were dreaming and you actually were in your bed back home? You really couldn't tell, and that sole fact made your mind race so hard. The unknown made you fear for your life...  
  
As if the anguish that you went through had run its course, your surroundings finally started to illuminate. Arguably, this worsened the experience you went through, especially as the noises that ran through your ears started to intensify. Before, they were merely whispers, nothing too crazy and they had been absolutely drowned out by your dread at the unknown.   
  
Now? You could hear them for all their worth. Moans and groans in several different octaves, all echoing in your ears as they followed a strangely alluring rhythm. You didn't have time to dwell on the source, nor the purpose of the sounds, before you became aware of something a little more pressing. Something that commanded all your attention.  
  
Your eyes fell upon a green haired boy, who didn't seem that tall nor imposing on his own. If anything, he seemed positively harmless on his own, as he could barely look into your eyes when you were kneeling down. No, what managed to make him have a presence to be feared was his choice of attire. Attire that immediately made you feel a few different types of sensations, and fear wasn't even the biggest one.  
  
The short and slender boy was wearing a uniform not unlike the kind you would find on an officer of the law, but the differences between those kinds of uniforms and his served to emphasize his other qualities. The sleeves of his vest were cut off to the point where they just barely covered his shoulders and allowed for a generous shot at his armpits. The leggings of his shorts were trimmed to the point where they could barely be considered leggings, and what little leather was still there clung so tightly to his rear and crotch that you could see the outline of his most private areas without even looking closely.  
  
The second he saw you looking at his choice areas, he started to laugh. "My my, the new inmate doesn't even mess around, going straight for the same kind of looks that his fellows have given me for years. You must be quite suited for this place. Only perverts like yourself end up here, after all." His voice was soft, yet the intonation was reeking of teasing. He knew exactly why you were here, and he definitely didn't intend to give you a straight answer.  
  
You tried to speak up, but you found yourself short of words. Almost as if you had been robbed of your ability to speak. "Oh, what's that? Cat got your tongue? Of course not, inmates aren’t allowed to speak. They're only allowed to make their emotions audible through their cries. Take a look, you might just recognize a few faces among the crowds!" His giggle resounded throughout your mind as you started looking around, your surroundings finally becoming clear to you...  
  
With every turn of your head, you notice a set of iron bars keeping several sack-headed men locked behind them. All of them nearly naked aside from their strange sacks as well as the pants that cupped their crotches ever tightly, the very tip of their underwear covered in a mysterious lock. To make matters that much more obvious, every single lock was thoroughly soaked in what looked to be precum... as if their ability to cum had been locked away by their underwear.  
  
The more you looked at those sack-headed men, the more they started to moan, just from having somebody look at them with their naked eyes. They couldn't even tell that you weren't the warden, and yet they were still writhing in pleasure, hoping to attain just that little edge that they needed to cum... But nothing came, nothing substantial was allowed to flow out from their urethra.  
  
"Aren't they cute? Fellow perverts like yourself, condemned for their inner needs and sent to my little dream-like prison, until they've been... rehabilitated. Of course, given how much you and your fellow inmates love to sin in regards to all of your horrible kinks, you'll never be leaving. Not for long, anyway." The green-haired boy continued to prattle on with a surprisingly gentle tone. Almost as if he didn't blame them directly for their actions. As if he thought they had been born to be perverted little freaks...  
  
You wanted to get away, but there was no way out. Not behind you, and not to your sides. The only way to get anywhere, was to get past the warden... and the grin on his face made it quite hard to imagine the chances of actually getting past him. As if he knew your every move.  
  
Still, you needed to try something, so you tried to tackle into him in an attempt to knock him down, maybe break into a sprint afterwards to make the distance between the two of you that much greater...  
  
Or, that is what you would've done, if not for how he effortlessly grounded you with a single knee to the liver. That pinpoint strike was so precise that you could hardly breathe, much less think coherently. In one single strike, you had been knocked to the ground and deprived of every hope to escape... and at the same time, you were now in the worst position possible.  
  
"My my, I know inmates like you are rough and don't want to sit down or anything, but this is a whole new low. You tried to assault an officer of the law. Dream law, yes, but still the law. I trust you know what happens to unruly little inmates like yourself?" The green-haired warden licked his sharp teeth as took a position with his legs spread right above your head, forcing you to look right up at that perfectly sculpted and leather-covered ass.   
  
Looking at it for just a split second send a shock throughout your body, as you were suddenly incapable of even moving a single muscle. "Now, let's see how you handle having your movement imprisoned just like your voice. Don't worry, you can still make it up to me, you just need to be a good boy and sit still..."  
  
His words, although silky, gentle and ultimately forgiving of your natural behavior (as he understood it anyway), still condemned you to a fate worse than death. You just didn't know what that fate was, right until it was too late.   
  
As you were forced to continue staring straight up at the warden's exquisitely sculpted and soft looking ass, you noticed that he was removing them, or at least pulling them down to his knees before he gradually let his form sink downward. Bit by bit and as slowly as could be, his rear lowered to the point where it was just close enough that your nose could be pressed up against the bottom of his cute nuts, or his pungent scented hole.  
  
With how close you were, it was impossible to not give his assets one last lookover. His cock was... actually pretty small, like the size of an eraser. and yet, it still seemed more dominant than all those larger cocks that were locked within the inmates' pants. His balls, although just as adorably small as his cock, seemed to pack a punch as you could audibly hear the seed gurgling and forming within. Like there was much more to the inside of his seed sacks than the outside would make one think.  
  
Last but not least, there was his wonderfully plush looking ass. It was definitely big, at least the size of two good footballs, and yet somehow he had managed to stuff it all into those tight looking leather shorts. It was actually kind of impressive for him to store his greatest asset in such a fashion... but that wasn't the only important thing about his rear, oh no. There was still one last piece that made it all worth it.   
  
That piece being the thick donut hidden in between the two massive cheeks, a brief stench wafting from the exposed hole causing you to gag just a little from how strong the scent was. The boyish warden giggled as he heard your reaction to his natural smell, prompting him to forcefully fart in your face with a brassy 'PRRRAAAPPTT' to accentuate it. It was horrid, and you just couldn't breathe as the green fog started to cover up your face. If that was his gas, you'd hate to smell anything else coming out of his ass...  
  
Unfortunately, just as that thought crossed your mind, the warden forced not only your nose but also your mouth straight into that wide open hole. "For being a naughty inmate, you get a point-blank taste of your meals from this point onward. Bon appétit." ...It took a second for that statement to properly process within your mind, before your eyes shot open in shock. He wasn't going to do that, was he!?  
  
He was. And you barely got a moment more to think before the main course happened. One last brassy fart erupted from his hole, filling your nostrils preemptively before the snake of sludge slipped straight out of his rear, and directly into your throat. You barely got a second to taste the filth as it brushed past your tongue... and it made your want to puke. It made you gag, it made yours eyes water. You couldn't even focus on the fact that you had been forced to eat shit, as much as you focused on the sensations it left in you. You just wanted to...  
  
Eventually, as your mind raced on and on, goaded by the horrid heaping of the warden's shit running into your stomach... you just shut off, completely. Your eyes dimmed as you seemed to pass out, overworked by the feelings running through you. Simply put... you passed out in shock.  
  
And the last thing you heard was that damned warden's soft and silky giggle...  
  
\---  
  
You gasped loudly as you suddenly shook awake, sweat running down your brow like a waterfall, the air in your lungs being pushed out with every quick breath you draw. The dream you had... It couldn't possibly have been real, right? Nobody would ever wake up in some strange dream prison, filled to the brim with sack-headed men that were begging to cum, to the point where they would eat out their warden for a chance of relief...  
  
It was then that you noticed the faint foul taste in your mouth... and then, your cock sprung to life, painfully so as it felt as if it had been tied down by something. Upon looking down to inspect it further, you notice that your underwear have been replaced with the same locking thong that the other prisoners wore... It... The dream... It couldn't have been...  
  
As your mind begins to race, realizing that it definitely was real to some extent... you suddenly calm down, as a voice fills your mind. "I've taken the liberty of imprisoning your cock, my dear little toilet inmate... I hope to see you back here tonight... otherwise... you'll be in more trouble than you ever have."  
  
The warden's silky smooth voice... your master's voice, telling you to come back to his dream prison. As if you were imprisoned there, and every moment of your normal everyday life was just an illusion of control. You wanted to disobey, to prove to him that you weren't his prisoner and that you had control of your life... and yet...  
  
The way your cock started to squirt made your real choice clear...


End file.
